The Tale of Pandora Aglis
by Crimsonsan
Summary: The Champion of Cyrodiil tells her story from start to finish. Of her tale where she never smiles in situations of good and evil. Rated T for Violence, Skooma and sexy stuff! R&R!
1. Prologue

_Thanks For Clicking! I'm sorry i haven't been submitting for a while, i haven't have much of an imagination lately and haven't been able to complete my other fanfictions. So yeah, i've had a really big obsession with Elder scrolls of Oblivion and I LOVE IT. So i've decided to make a fan fiction about my character... Pandora. So here it is! Enjoy _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elder scrolls of oblivion, if i did my god... there will be flying cheese creatures for ou to kill and eat.**

* * *

The Story Of Pandora Aglis

My Name? A lot of people ask as i adventure the unknown lands of Cyrodiil

of who I am, all I ever answer is that I am the one that unleashes terror in those hearts that go against what I believe in and fight for And then I tell them that I am named after my shield since I find my real family name a disgrace against what I fight for.

My family? Once again a disgrace to the world, their end came when they wished for their deaths/ They may have had given birth to a beautiful baby girl but she was their end with cause of her mistakes. Yes, the baby girl is me but grown up in to a blood lusting warrior who never smiles.

My Beauty? It stalls even the goblins that long to rip my heart from my chest. Being born under the sign of the lover has it's benefits even after being a full time skooma addict in my story of full time suffering, self hatred and gore-full killing of zombies which is the only thing that binds me to this earth.

My story? Well people say they have seen me smile, they're lies, Fake smiles to comfort others may show from time to time but to grin with truth? That's very unlikely for me. But even while rejecting people's compliments of my hypnotising voice and looks I still held a destiny which I was blissfully unaware of until I was jailed for the first time.

My Destiny? Well you have to find out…


	2. Birth

**Yay! Second Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own elder scrolls of oblivion, If I did Spandex will be a armour…But wait, my sources tell me that there already is! Le Gasp!**

Birth

Like I said, I am a warrior… Cold hearted and merciless from the day I was born, destined to rip souls from the living and the dead. Shedding blood is my asylum and the cries of suffering is my drug.

Right now as I Wright I am in the highest point of Cyrodiil, glaring down like a gargoyle at the pointless ruins which I cleanse of wretched undead beings.

From the day I was born I had feared them yet loved their mumbled groans which made me lust the times when I thrust a blade in to their brain rotted skulls.

But what also catches my glare, is a settlement, inhabited by my own race. It brings me back, to the time when I was young.

I dug in to my bag and pulled out an old book, seemingly old: the pages were ripped and bloodstained. Across it, there was my first name. 'Pandora's birth'.

"_It's a girl!" An ecstatic dark elf had barged through the door of the head family leader's house._

_The Elder span around with a smile of his face. His red eyes were soft but blood shot._

"_We are blessed…" The old man chanted to the heavens "Thank you Azura"._

_The Excited Dunmer Rushed back out to lead the old man to the house where the new born had entered the world._

_The two entered and the atmosphere was untameable from the baby's cries._

_There was an exhausted mother laying helplessly on a bed covered in sheets to keep her from a chill, a father with a gentle smile of happiness, a Brother leaning against a wall in deep thought and a weeping beautiful baby._

_The woman's eyes moved to her new child with a smiled "Hello, Pandora" Mouthed the mother with her last little bit of energy she had before falling asleep._

"_It's ok, we'll leave you to rest" The Father stood up with the child in his arms and walked towards his two acquaintances with a grin. _

"_Congratulations" The elder and the dumner went in unison. _

"_Thank you," 'Daddy' smiled but he couldn't help but notice that his son was giving him glares of jealousy toward his sister…_

I can't help but to… **laugh** at this book, what fool would have the time or decency to write about a Childs birth especially when she was said to be the cause of so much destruction. After reading it, I stood up and threw it off the cliff. I couldn't help myself. If I wanted to find it, it will be a whole new adventure to receive it just to banish it once again.

As I grew up I lived a childhood like any other: Tutoring, friends, pretending to be knights. 'Those were the good old days' is was some would say but no, not for me, I'm glad that them days ended when they did. They make me sick!

Forgive me for using the most common cliché in the book but; It all began then day when I was around 5. I was playing in the fields, secretly picking the fruit off the strawberry plants. I was alone, well so I thought.

A man approached me, he wore the same robes that the elder wore when he was in the church.

"Good morning little girl," He beckoned with a wide smirk. I looked at him innocently.

"Hi mister, what are you doing here?" He Bent down to me and handed me a small pink bottle it had a none stuck on to it. I couldn't read at the time so I was unaware of what it really was. "What's this?" I went holding It in my small clutches with my teddy bear.

"Could you be a good girl and give this to daddy?"

I agreed oblivious to the fact of what this would bring. The man departed with an invisibility spell and I skipped along home.

With a proud look on my face I got inside and chanted my dad's name.

He was alerted and came over to me after telling his sick wife that he would be back soon.

"Yes darling?" He went over to me and picked me up. Span me around like any father would do and set me down on a chair.

"I was in the field and a man came over to me and told me to give you this pretty bottle" My father's face suddenly dropped in fear from what it said.

"_Your Financial owning to us has took our patience to it's edge. If you do not give us the money: we will take your only daughter's life or if your feelings over come you, it's your wife's, then your son's then finally; Yours.…" _The man froze and rushed to his wife.

Once again I had no idea, all I knew was that it was a pretty little bottle.

Time past and I was spending my time out side, enjoying the never ending raze from my good friend; the sun. But soon I was dragged back in by my elder brother who was 14 at the time. He took me to my room and sat me down forcibly.

"Do you know what you've done? What we've done?" He spoke in a very stern tone.

"Not at all" I went innocently, swinging my feet.

"That bottle contained Skooma, It's something that makes people go a bit brainless and it's what dad owes to some men; necromancers".

I swallowed. "But why is daddy so afraid? The man that come to me was very nice"

"Pandora…" My Brother set his rough hands on my slender shoulders, He held a steady gaze.

"They're going to kill us if we don't let them hurt you".

I froze, I know I was so young but I did have some commonsense. The words still linger in my head to his day.

He let go of me and stood up,

"I'm going to check up on Mother". I didn't reply.


	3. Their Souls end

**Yeah! So here's the next one, This was kind of rushed due to my short attention span Hehe! So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this is Pandora, her family and her summon! Is I owned all the others… they would have the skin colour of a tennis ball and the brain span of a Chiwawa.**

_Soul's end_

After that day, I changed into a more mysterious child and was too secretive. I never told my parents anything just encase it hurt them, I thought that it would keep them safe…

My mother worried dearly for me but I rejected any type of comforting and kept to myself.

The day I turned 10, everything went wrong, the day of my family's fate was here.

I kept getting visits from that man whom threatened me if I didn't tell the exact words to my father that he said which always made my father fall in to depression.

I was in my room, Sitting there scribbling in any book I could find due to my destructive attitude. The Wind was blowing violently that day which made a crack in the window. I thought it was just the god's wrath but I was wrong.

The window smashed but I continued to stay like I wasn't concerned, nothing couldn't really strike fear in my heart even at that age. I began to hear foot steps treed on the shattered glass. At that point I knew someone was trespassing but I didn't move, I couldn't, what would of I have done if I tried to stop this criminal.

The invisible being opened the door and lead out to my parent's room. I heard my Mother shout at the intruder, noticing their presence. Suddenly father rushed in to my room.

"Hide!" He commanded and I obeyed. I went in to the caverns which connected the whole settlement but I still sat near the door which conveniently had a hole where I could spy on what was happening.

I watched my father pull out his dagger, wanting to protect his only daughter. But he knew he was no match.

A couple of long moments there was screaming of my mother and the cries of my brother, I could see the fear in my father's eyes. And soon the being entered my room with a purple glowing sword - It was a Woman in beautiful grey and silver armour.

My father attacked without thinking but she struck him down with ease faster that you would say 'Father'.

He scowled on his hands and knees, fighting to get back on his feet.

But the war monger kicked him so he was on his back. She sat on him and put the blade to his throat. Her beauty was stunning.

"Now, tell me where the girl is and you won't be put in your grave!" She smirked.

"N…Never" He choked.

Her head moved near to his too near for anyone's liking"Come on now, you might as well cooperate, like we said your wife is dead, your son has had his soul reaped from his limb body all because you was too lazy to pay up" she went in a very seducing tone.

"Monster.." It was his last word before she slit his wrists with a very deep cut.

I was petrified for the first time for 5 years.

"_Daddy…" _I whispered, falling in to shear despair.

I waited for her to search his body and then depart from the home. I burst back in to the room and bent down to my father with tears flooding my eyes.

"It's ok… You need to get away from here, it's not safe"

"But what about you daddy?! I can't leave you here!"

"Yes, you need to," He managed to raise his hand to my face with his blood marking my skin. "I need you to be a good girl ok? And…" He was crying, the first time I have ever seen him shed a tear and the last. "..And avenge our deaths, when you get older…"

"NO! Daddy! You're not going to die!" I wrapped my small arms over his chest. "I won't let you".

I felt his hand rest on to my back as I rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat get slower, Then Stop.

An hour past and I had mourned everyone's death. I couldn't bare to look upon what happened to my brother. He was held up in to the wall with daggers, so bloody. And my mother… She was burnt to a crisp, thrown in to the fire.

I left the house. Like a puppet, I felt like I wasn't controlling my own body, It just moved on it's own, I couldn't think. All that was going through my head was how that woman killed everyone, in them short moments, instantly… They lost their lives.

I made my way over to the elder's home the most wise of us.

I managed to open the door, but he had been slain. I swallowed and tried the other homes, they were all dead.

This woman killed so many to just find me. But in the end them poor souls were destroyed for no reason.

Pointless

I cursed under my breath and swore revenge. I sat on my door step in deep thought, I needed a plan. I may have been young but I had been reading violent books about war tactics. Then I stood: I planned to go to the local trader's Inn to tell him what happened but first I needed supplies. Luckily my father was a body guard for the countess of anvil and had blades in the basement. I Took a short sword, food and potions just to keep me going for a few nights before I get to the trader's home.

As a Dumner I had the ability to summon my ancestor guardian, and I was surprisingly good at it. I raised my hand towards the sky right after I got out of the house.

From a puff of purple smoke came out a ghost, a very dark male dumner figure.

"Rigar.." I went to him, "they're all dead, I need to get to the trader's Inn Please protect me"

He obeyed and we departed. I took one last look at my home and sighed deeply, letting a tear roll down my cheek. My Pure sleek white hair fell over my face.

The Spirit looked at me in deep sorrow and placed one of his gentle transparent hands on my shoulder with a slight frown.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you" went his echoic voice.

We encountered a few brown bears, timber wolfs and over various creatures that didn't luckily rip me to shreds but they would of if I didn't have Rigar with me.

He was like my new father even though he was the one that served me.


End file.
